Destination Unexpected: Naruto OC Story
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Utter Nonsense: Are you bored and looking for a humorous random story? Here it is. Two O.C's enter Konoha High there is bad-ass Sayomi and klutzy Sora. Follow the two O.C. girls as they... well I really don't actually know what they are doing. Rated T for Sayomi and Hidan's mouth. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

**Destination Unexpected**

Konoha High O.C. Story

by UrbanWonderland and AwkwardWaffles

(Matty) and (Ness)

Warning: OC's and Sakura Bashing completely random and utter nonescene

* * *

**Schedule:**

Sora's Schedule

First Period: English Kakashi

Second Period: Math Kakashi

Third Period: Film Making Gai

Forth Period: PE Anko

Lunch

Fifth Period: Science Orochimaru

Sixth Period: Art Zabuza

* * *

Sayomi's Schedule

First Period: Science Orochimaru

Second Period: Math Kakashi

Third Period: Film Making Gai

Forth Period: PE Anko

Lunch

Fifth Period: English Kakashi

Sixth Period: Journalism Jiraiya

* * *

**Other Teachers:**

Asuma: Health

Tsunade: Principal

Iruka: Shrink

Ebisu: Juggo's Aid

Shizune: Assistant to Tsunade/Vice Principal

Chiyo: Librarian

Yamato: Wood shop

Killer Bee: Music Appreciation

* * *

**Information**:

Name: Sayomi Nakamura

Age: 14

Hair Color: Ebony

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Pale

Body Type: thin

Blood Type: O

Personality: rebellious, distant, secretive, modest, self-reliant

Likes: rain storms, music, fireflies, combat boots, Sora

Dislikes: useless people, crowds, obnoxious people, selfish people, people who complain too much or are narrow minded and self-centered, people who are judgmental, people who look down on other people, liars, fake breasts, studying,

Good Traits: thinks about others

Bad Traits: only does what she feels is relevant, believes life cannot be trusted, does not trust people easily, even if she does think about others she doesn't always actually do anything

Favorite Food: popcorn, cookies, ice-cream, muffins, fries, chips, rice

Least Favorite Food: carrots, chicken,

Least Favorite Subject: PE FUCKING ANKO!

Favorite Subject: English

Hobbies: Playing Bass Guitar, Writing, Photography, Piano Playing, Playing video games, sleeping, reading

* * *

Name: Sora Kobayashi

Age: 15

Hair color: Indigo

Eye color: Gold

Skin Tone: Healthy Pale

Body Type: average, thin

Blood Type: AB

Personality: adorable, clueless, clumsy, funny, lazy, kind, testy, smart, faithful, lively,

Likes: butterflies, anime, watching people argue over stupid things, motorcycles

Dislikes: bugs, annoying people, the color pink and yellow, perverts

Good Traits: can make people laugh, considerate, humble, positive, thoughtful towards others, and unselfish

Bad Traits: indecisive, forgetful, sometimes walking around in her own world ignoring anyone who tries to associate with her, easily annoyed, laugh at the wrong times, uncommitted, unmotivated, and at times unforgiving

Favorite Food: sweets, chicken, fruits, rice

Least Favorite Food: spicy food, cheese, tomatoes

Least Favorite subject: PE, Math,

Favorite Subject: Foreign language, fun classes

Hobbies: Reading, Drawing, Watching anime, and napping

* * *

Chapter One: The Foolish and the Weak

* * *

"I am confused,"

"When aren't you confused,"

"uh... I don't get it,"

"You don't deserve those 300 IQ points,"

"Actually its over 300,"

Walking down the streets were two very strange looking girls, one with indigo hair and golden eyes the other with ebony hair and green eyes. They both wore Konoha High School uniforms though it seemed (if they knew where they were) they were actually walking in the wrong direction.

"Sayomi-chan!" Sora groaned dragging her feet and trying to catch up with the annoyed girl.

"Were lost cause of you," Sayomi glared at Sora.

"We are not! Just cause I was looking at the map upside down doesn't mean its my fault! I was simply acquiring the ability to read upside down"

"Yeah and my little Caucasian butt talks,"

"You don't have a Caucasian buttocks," Sora's mouth hung slightly open and she stopped walking to think about the important matter.

"That's that point," Sayomi replied blowing hair out of her face and not stopping to wait for Sora to continue processing the fact that Sayomi does in fact NOT have a Caucasian buttocks.

* * *

**Later with the Principal**

* * *

"You are late," Tsunade growled.

"You have big boobies!" Sora giggled

"Ugh, I hate fake boobs," Sayomi rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"THEY ARE NOT FAKE!" Tsunade screamed throwing her chair across the room. If it was any other girl I am sure they would have been screaming but instead both girls simply ducked before getting hit in the face and started debating wither this old woman had real or not real boobies.

"Just get to class! You are half an hour late!" Tsuande yelled.

"I can tell time you know," Sayomi replied.

"GET OUT!" Tsunade screamed.

The two girls left the office opening the doors and getting a few odd stares from the students passing the room.

"FUCKING BRATS I HATE THEM I HATE THEM WHY THE FUCK AND I EVEN DOING THIS I DONT GET PAIED ENOUGHT!" Tsunade's voice continued echoing through the halls even though her door was both shut and blocked by sound proof walls.

"She seems nice," Sora smiled.

"Define nice," Sayomi smirked looking down at both of their schedules

"I have English now," Sora thought aloud, "this should be fun," she smirked a very non-adorable-but-very-evil-and-scary like smirk that seemed to be screaming WORLD DOMINATION. She giggled one last time and skipped off to class. Sayomi blinked watching her new friend skip away from her and shook her head and began walking to class as well (just without the skipping.

* * *

**Period One (Sora)  
**

* * *

"Class we have a new student, lets welcome Kobayashi, Sora" A gray-haired man smiled through a dark blue mask.

"Are you a pirate?" Sora asked Kakashi getting a few giggles and odd looks from the other students.

"I am your English teacher," Kakashi blinked.

"COOL! I've always wanted a pirate for an English teacher," Sora giggled while jumping up in down like a little girl in a candy shop.

"I am not a pirate," Kakashi frowned.

"Its okay I won't tell anyone," Sora giggled winking at him and put her finger up to her lips.

"Um... okay well Sora would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Duh," Sora stared at Kakashi, "so um like.. how do I do that?"

"State your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, go-" before he was able to finish Sora jumped up and turned to the class room holding her finger in the air with one hand on her hip.

"I AM SORA...uh KOBAYASHI!"

...

"eh- oh yeah I am um... one two three... fifteen years old! I like watching people argue about stupid things!" she paused and put a hand up to her chin.

"uh... I like butterflies too... I dislike the color pink, annoying people, and spiders... my hobbies include...uh... reading, watching anime, uh... poking dead things with a stick... my dreams are..." she paused and smirked before jumping onto the table flashing a few boys her teddy-bear shorts.

"WORLD DOMINATION!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

... cricket ... cricket ...

"Oh yeah and my goals are to be the fattest skinny girl ever!"

"that is um whats the word.. uh,"

"AN OXIMORON!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah... thats the word!"

"Okay Sora, please get off the desk..." Kakashi said picking up the small squirming girl and putting her onto the ground.

"You're no fun," Sora pouted cutely.

"Yeah yeah take your seat you are next to...

**cliffhanger**

* * *

**Period One (Sayomi)  
**

* * *

"Class-s we have a new s-student, her name is Nakamura, S-Sayomi," An albino-like man named Mr. Orochimaru announced to the uncaring class, he also had an odd habit to exaggerate his s's. Sayomi walked into the class with long ebony locks in her face.

"Where is her face,"

"She looks cute,"

"She seems nice,"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE SNAKE!" Sayomi yelled at the albino man.

"Excussme?" Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched.

"ARE YOU DEAF I SAID YOU LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE AND WHATS UP WITH THE SSSS THING YOU CREEP!" Sayomi growled staring at her teacher that she already put in the Bitch list.

"You are very interes-sting S-Sayomi-chan," Orochimaru smiled.

"No s-shit," Sayomi replied mimicking him.

"Why don't you introduc-ce yoursself," Orochimaru smiled.

"I am Nakamura Sayomi, I like Sora and rain, I don't like annoying people, useless people, judgmental people, obnoxious people, people who don't do shit then be all like ah i am the fucking shit! I also hate fangirls, pink, any girly shit, makeup, and all that crap, I also hate short skirts, tank tops that show too much, fake boobs, crowds, loud people, squealing girls they sound like fucking pigs, I don't like clocks or fish, and I absolutely hat-'

"Ah thatss enough S-Sayomi-chan have a s-seat nex-st to S-Suigets-su-kun,"

"okay," Sayomi shrugged and walked over to a pale boy who had a rather 'sharp' smile.

* * *

**Second Period**

* * *

"What happen to you?" Sora blinked with her mouth wide open.

"HE FUCKING BIT ME THE FUCKING SUIGETSU FUCK BIT ME!" Sayomi growled crossing her arms and sitting at her desk with bandages all over her arms and band aids on her face.

"Whats that paper?" Sora asked.

"I got a detention,"

"Already? For what?"

"I got a dress-code because my sweater had bad words on it then when the teacher tried to take my sweater away I had Suigetsu bite him,"

"Suigetsu? I figured he didn't like you, if he bit you," Sora turned her head to the side.

"Nope were total b-f-f's," Sayomi shrugged as if it was completely normal to have b-f-f's who constantly bite you.

"MIMI-CHAN!" Suigetsu yelled and jumped over to her hugging her and biting her finger.

"GET OFF MY FINGER YOU FUCKING FUCK!"

"But it's so yummy," Suigetsu pouted.

"Yummy," Sora echoed looking adorable.

"Hi! I am Suigetsu!" Suigetsu smiled at Sora.

"Hello I am S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-"

"Sora?" Sayomi poked her.

"LOOKIT!" Sora screamed and glomped a duck.

"What the where did that duck come from?" Sayomi asked.

"Uh.. thats not a duck," Suigetsu blinked while backing up ever so slightly.

"What is it,"

"SASKAY-KUN THERE IS A GIRL ON YOUR HEAD!" A group of girls screamed.

"ITS A DUCKY! I GOT A DUCK, I GOT A DUCK, I GOT A DUCK, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, WHOES GOT A DUCK, I GOT A DUCK, I GOT A DUCK, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Sora sang while ripping off some of his hair.

"OW DAMMIT WHAT IS THIS THING!" Sasuke screamed acting very O.O.C.

"I AM NOT A THING I AM A SORA!" Sora giggled while screaming.

"Sora get off the boy, its a boy not a duck," Sayomi rolled her eyes throwing a piece of candy across the room that of course Sora chased after.

"I am sorry about that she... she... uh.. well she you see she... uh.. I think she got dropped out of a building when she was little," Sayomi apologized to the annoyed raven haired boy.

"Whatever," he turned away.

"you little-"

"So Sayomi how ya doing?" Suigetsu smiled pulling Sayomi down next to him and Sasuke.

"NO I DONT WANT TO SIT NEXT TO THE FUCKING DUCK!" Sayomi screamed while trying to get out of Suigetsu's grip.

"Hello Mr. Duck," Sasuke turned his head to come inches away from Sora's big golden eyes. Sasuke twitched and slowly scooted closer to Sayomi.

"GO AWAY!" Sayomi screamed trying desperately to push away the Duck-boy who was trying desperately to not get eaten by the Duck-Loving-girl.

"Hello class we have two new students. Call me Mr. Hatake," Kakashi stood in front of the classroom.

"MR SECRET PIRATE MAN!" Sora screamed then quickly covered her mouth.

"oops,"

-sweat drop-

"Well anyways your assignment is to get to know each other because the seat you are sitting in is now your permeate seat for the rest of the year." Kakashi explained. Insert very long scream from Sayomi here.

"Hello you have very pretty eyes," Sora said while grabbing a random face sitting beside her.

"Uh.. t-thanks?" the girl stuttered while turning a bright red.

"OH LOOK YOUR FACE IS TURNING RED!" Sora screamed while giggling awkwardly.

"HELLO I AM SORA KOBIYASHI!"

"HELLO I AM SORA"

"HELLO I AM- GASP IS THAT A SWORD!" Sora ran around the classroom greeting everyone and then stopped standing in front of a guy about twenty sizes bigger than her.

"HI TOBI IS TOBI!" A boy with a rubber-ducky mask jumped over to Sora hugging her.

"HI TOBI SORA IS SORA!" Sora giggled hugging him back.

"TOBI LIKE SORA-CHAN!" Tobi giggled.

"SORA-CHAN LIKE TOBI-KUN TOO!" Sora smiled.

"SORA-CHAN BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE SAYOMI-CHAN COMES OVER AND BEATS HER FACE INTO THE DUCK BOY!" Sayomi yelled annoyed but also oddly blushing from how cute she was.

"OH MY GLOB YOMI-CHAN IS BLUSHING! SO CUTE!" Sora appeared within seconds on top of Sayomi's desk and holding her face.

"SO CUTE!" Sora giggled making Sayomi turn even redder.

"Shut up!" Sayomi closed her eyes and turned away.

"uh... hey Sora..." Suigetsu blinked his face a bit red.

"TOBI LIKES SORA-CHANS UNDIES!" Tobi screamed.

"NOPE THEY AREN'T UNDIES!:" Sora giggled standing up and lifting up her skirt.

"SEE THERE SHORTS! THEY HAVE TEDDIES ON THEM! This one is Hiro-kun, this one is Mina-chan, this one is May-baka, and this one is-'

"OKAY WE GET IT YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Hidan screamed. Sora stopped talking and her hair hung in her face the room went completely silent except for a few sniffles.

"HIDAN YOU FUCKING FUCK HOW DARE YOU FUCKING MAKE MY SORA-BAKA CRY! I LOVE MY SORA I WILL KILL YOU YOU ASS NO I AM KIDIDNG YOU ARENT AN ASS YOUR TOO UGLY TO BE AN ASS YOU LITTLE FUCKING FUCK OF FUCKNESS!" Sayomi leaped up onto her desk pouncing onto Hidan who was inwardly cursing at himself for cursing at the little girl.

"It's okay Sora-chan Tobi-kun is here! Hidan-chan is a bad boy bad bad bad! Tobi-kun will make Sora-chan feel all better!" Tobi smiled through his ducky mask.

"Isn't this supposed to be a class for smart people," Shikamaru muttered

"Well yes, but some of them are third years," Shino explained.

"That would make them... stupid,"

-sweat drop-

* * *

**Third Period**

* * *

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CHILDREN MY NAME IS MR. GAI WE HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS WELCOME SORA KOBAYASHI AND SAYOMI NAKAMURA!" A man in a green spandex suit sparkled in front of the class.

"SIT AT TABLE NUMBER YOUTHFUL 3 PLEASE!"

At table one sat, Sakura Haruno the popular boy toy of the school, Karin the idiot side kick, Ino Yamanaka the nice popular, but slightly obsessive, co captain of the cheer leading squad, and lastly Ten-Ten the girl with the buns... yes in her hair. At table two sat, Naruto Uzumaki hyperactive, vice captain of the basket ball team, Sasuke Uchiha cold, heart throb, captain of the basket ball team, Gaara the boy who needs to talk more, and Kiba Inuzuka the slightly retarded boy, who ate dog food. Table three the biggest table that was surrounded by Sora, Sayomi, Itachi Uchiha brother of Uchiha Sasuke, and Student council president. Juggo the bipolar kid and well thats all he is, Pein the scary, but good looking gang leader, and vice president of the student council, and lastly Kisame Hoshigaki the captain of the swim team, and fan-girl deprived characters club. And the last table sat Rock Lee freak of all freaks, Neji Hyuga scary badass, Hyuga Hinata shy, timid, but prettiest chick, and captain of the debate team... odd... and lastly Temari badass, tomboy chick, and captain of the female basketball team.

"Hello I am Sora Kobayashi, I like cake, I don't like pink, and I dream of world domination," Sora said in a very robotic like voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Sayomi rolled her eyes.

"THERE IS A PINK HAIRED BILLBOARD FREAK IN THIS CLASS!" Sora unexpectedly and very out of character screamed while pointing at Sakura.

"I am Sayomi Nakamura I don't really likes things but Sora is cool, I don't like well I would tell you but then I'd get a detention from the teacher, I dream of blackness," Sayomi sighed and walked over to table four followed by back in character Sora who came skipping and singing some random song no one ever heard about.

"HI! I am Sakura Haruno I like... Sasuke-kun, I don't like Naruto cause he is stupid and annoying, I dream of Sasuke and me getting married, oh yeah and I am captain of the cheer leading squad" Sakura giggled while Sasuke twitched and scooted away, Sora smashed her face into the table and Sayomi gagged.

"I am Karin also like Sasuke-kun but I also kinda like Gaara-kun, I don't like Sakura cause she is annoying and thinks that Sasuke is hers! I dream of me and Sasuke or Gaara getting married," Karin sighed dreamily while Gaara and Sasuke both twitched.

"I am Ino Yamanaka I am vice captain of the cheer leading squad! I like Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun! I also love matchmaking! I hate both Sakura and Karin cause there annoying and are trying to steal my boys! I dream that Sasuke and Gaara will fight for me! I am co-captain of the cheer leading squad" Ino giggled while Sasuke and Gaara both inwardly died.

"I am Ten Ten I like Neji-kun I don't like Hinata because shes so damn close to my Neji-kun! I dream of me and Neji getting married," TenTen giggled while Neji twitched and Hinata slowly hid her face.

"I am NARUTO UZUMAKI! I like Ramen and I dislike the time it takes for the noodles to boil! I dream of becoming the head of the basketball team and beating Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka I like dogs, Hinata, and taking walks I dislike cats and people who don't like dogs, I also dislike people who think I eat dog food it isn't dog food if I, a human, is eating it" Kiba jumped up and down while biting down on a dog bone.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke I don't like much and I dislike many things, I currently have no dreams for the future," Sasuke said boringly,

"BORING-COUGH," Sora coughed.

"I am Subaku no Gaara, I don't like girls that are annoying, I like... I have no dreams for the future,"

"STILL-COUGH-BORING-COUGH!" Sora coughed.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, I like reading, annoying girls who bug my idiot brother, and dango I dislike my fangirls my dreams vary,"

"I AM KISAME I AM DRUNK WITH WATER!" Kisame giggled and passed out.

"I am Pein I like Piercings, I don't like loud noises and girls, I dream of nothing I care to share with you,"

"HOW-COUGH-RUDE-COUGH-YOU-COUGH-SECRATIVE-COUGH-BU TT-COUGH," Sora coughed.

"I am Juggo I like MONSTERS and butterflies, I dislike ASSHOLES and mean people who bully me, I dream of WORLD DOMINATION and meeting a nice girl who understands me," Juggo sniffed.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sora glomped Juggo.

"I love you too," Juggo replied.

"Well that escalated quickly," Sayomi said and then blew hair out of her face.

"I am ROCK LEE! I LIKE GAI AND YOUTH I DISLIKE NOT YOUTH AND I DREAM OF YOUTH AND SAKURA!" Lee laughed.

"I am Hyuga Neji, I like protecting Hinata and dislike people who are mean to Hinata, I dream of keeping Hinata safe," Neji said while glaring at Ten-Ten who blushed and giggled.

"INCEST-COUGH" Sora giggled.

"I am H-Hyuga H-Hinata, captain of the d-debate team...'

"is that possible with someone who stutters so much?" Sakura scoffed.

"I like cinnamon buns and flowers I d-dislike mean p-people,"

"COUGH-SAKURA-COUGH-FUCKING-COUGH-SAKURA!" Sayomi said taking Sora's place.

"I WAS-COUGH-GONNA-COUGH-SAY THAT-COUGH but without the cussing," Sora pouted.

"Sorry," Sayomi said patting Sora lightly on the head.

"OKAY WELL NOW THAT WE INTRODUCTIONS I HAVE A HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL FOURTEEN THOUSAND TIMES AND THEN MAKE A MOVIE ABOUT SOMETHING YOU LIKE AND OR DISLIKE OR WHATEVER BUT KEEP IT UNDER PG13 SO NO NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BUT KISSY KISSY IS OKAY! KISSEY IS YOUTHFUL ;3" Gai yelled and ran out of the classroom.

"YES MASTER GAI-SENSAI I WILL DO WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Lee yelled and ran off after his sensei

* * *

**Fourteen thousand laps later**

* * *

**Period Four**

* * *

"HELLO GIRLS I AM ANKO I AM YOUR PE TEACHER! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY BASKETBALL WITH THE BOYS DO NOT DISAPPOINT OR I WILL EAT YOUR ASSES OUT! GO GO GO!" Anko screamed.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA I HAD TO RUN AROUND THE BUILDING AND I AM TIRED!" Sora screamed while stomping her feet repeatedly in the dirt.

"Okay Team Captains are Sasuke and Naruto" Gai smiled a bright youthful smile.

"He's the PE teacher too? That makes sense," Sayomi nodded.

"Naruto choose first!"

"I WANT KIBA!" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara," Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Temari!" Naruto grinned.

"Kankuro," Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura!" Naruto smiled.

"EWWEE I WONT DO IT!" Sakura screamed.

"too late Mc-boy-toy get your ass over there and out of my face you fucking fuc-"

"Sayomi,"

"WHAT THE HELL NO I DONT WANT NO DUCK ASS FOR A LEADER!"

"too late Mc-creep-toy get your ass over there and out of my face you fucking fuck," Sakura mimicked.

"DONT YOU USE MY INSULT YOU FUCKING FUCK!"

"You sound like Hidan," Pein stated.

"Pein get over here!" Naruto smiled.

"Now I am going to loose," Pein mumbled.

"PICK SORA PICK SORA OR I WILL STICK MY FINGER UP YOUR NOSE!"

"Sora"

"Wow thats odd he picked Sora... very unexpected," Sayomi nodded getting a glare from the Uchiha.

"Itachi!" Naruto grinned.

"Suigetsu,"

"Lee!"

"Juggo"

"INO"

"Neji"

"NO FAR I WANT NEJI!"

"No dobe,"

"heehee that rhymed!" Sora giggled.

"BEGIN NOW!"

Naruto grabbed the ball dribbling it across the court he threw it to Sakura who tried to catch it but it was intercepted by Sora who giggled and skipped off dribbling it over to Sayomi.

"Look it I got it!" Sora giggled.

"Throw it in the net stupid!" Sayomi yelled.

"What net?" Sora looked around only to find the ball was stolen by Itachi. Sayomi growled.

"DONT YOU DARE STEAL FROM MY SORA-CHAN!" Sayomi screamed and dashed after Itachi tackling him to the ground.

Anko blew her whistle.

"BAD! THIS IS NOT TACKLE FOOTBALL GET OFF THE UCHIHA! PENALTY SHOT!" Anko screamed. Stupidly the opposing team chose to let Sakura throw the ball and well you get the picture no one got a point and no one lost or gained a point.

Kiba grabbed the ball and dribbled it over to Pein who threw it to Itachi who was just about to make the shot when a blur of indigo hair knocked into his stomach.

"OWE MY HEAD THAT HURT" Sora screamed.

"Itachi you just ran into Sora!" Naruto screamed. Itachi dropped the ball it landed on Sora's head who yelled and grabbed the ball throwing it randomly and screaming. The ball hit a pole and knocked into Sakura's face then bounced onto another pole and into the basket.

"Well that was unexpected," Anko blinked.

"Two to nothing go!"

Kiba threw the ball towards Ino who dribbled it away and tossed it to Naruto however Sora intercepted by smacking the ball with her elbow while she was doing the chicken dance. Sayomi caught the ball and threw it to Gaara who dribbled it back to the other side of the court he tossed it to Suigetsu who threw it but missed and hit Sora on the head, it bounced off her head she flailed her arms around smacking the ball which landed into the basket.

"NICE SAVE SORA!" Gai smiled while giving her two thumbs up.

Sakura grabbed the ball and threw it, it hit Ino in the head and Gaara grabbed it dribbling it down the court making a smart choice of not giving it to Suigetsu and tossed it to Juggo who crashed into Sora who was tying her shoe the ball flew into the air and landed on Naruto who was attempting to catch it. It bounced off his hands and off Lee's butt and into Pein's arms who threw it into their basket.

"Four to Two,"

Sora this time grabbed the ball and giggled,

"NEJI LOOKIT!" She giggled and threw the ball at Neji's face.

"OWE!" Neji groaned.

"Next time warn him Sora-chan," Pein explained patting her head. Sayomi grabbed the ball dribbling it over to Sora and as she passed whispered,

"plan 79" and continued dribbling it she passed it to Sora who winked and started dribbling it the wrong way.

"SORA WRONG WAY!" Neji screamed.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Juggo yelled.

"GO SORA!" Naruto yelled.

"LA LA LA LA," Sora skipped over to the other basket dodging her team mates that tried to grab her. She threw the ball but it missed the basket instead it hit the pole and bounced all the way to the other side of the court that no one was guarding except for Sayomi who caught it and tossed it into the basket.

"THATS CHEATING!" Naruto yelled.

"NO ITS NOT SUCK IT UP SIX TO TWO," Sora yelled.

"Yep SIX TO TWO GO!" Anko yelled.

Sayomi lie down in the middle of the court.

"I've worked enough," she mumbled ignoring her now pissed off team-mates (not including Sora cause Sora is too distracted by her shadow to notice).

Neji grabbed the ball and dribbled it to Gaara who threw it to Sora who tossed it to Sakura who cheered and ran the other way however on her way she didn't notice that Sayomi had stuck her leg out and she tripped. She hit her head hard on the ground and got up crying she screamed and stomped her feet and threw the ball into a pole that then landed into the basket.

"eight to two," Anko sweat dropped.

* * *

AN: I did warn you this would be random...

R&R

This is one story where I ban flames, I usually don't mind them however this story I wrote with my friend out of boredom so yeah...

If you don't like this story that's fine but don't just go bashing it or I will spam you with Sayomi's cursing


	2. Chapter 2

**Destination Unexpected**

Konoha High OC Story

by UrbanWonderland and AwkwardWaffles

(Matty) and (Ness)

Warning: OC's and Sakura Bashing completely random and utter nonsense

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**One in Every Crowd**

* * *

"The List.

"Why in the world would anyone care about a list. Well it's not just any list. This list is the list that puts people in "their place. I am Sora Kobayashi, and I will tell you...

about the list."

Sora was walking about the little town of Konoha holding a video camera to her face and narration some random who knows what. She turned the corner to see Sasuke Uchiha... doing what do you ask? He was picking tomatoes from where ever it is tomatoes come from.

"Oh my,viewers look at this, I have found out something new and extraordinary... Uchiha Sasuke... LIKES TOMATOES! Viewers this may be big, Uchiha Sasuke likes something! HES NOT A EMOTIONLESS BUTTOCKS LIKE WE THOUGHT!" Running up to Sasuke Sora yelled happily that she had caught something interesting. As she ran she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going and she tripped and ended up rolling down a hill.

"AHH... sorry viewers... I think we may have just lost our chance to interview the tomato man,"

Sitting up she noticed something very random,

"Kiba?" Walking up to Kiba Sora poked his shoulder.

"What is that that you are eating?" Sora asked holding a fake microphone in his face. Her somehow undamaged camera on her shoulder.

"What?" Kiba asked his mouth full of an unknown source.

"Let me see that please," Sora put a hand out.

"No, it's my lunch," Kiba said his mouth filled with 'food'.

"KIBA MY VIEWERS NEED TO SEE SOMETHING INTERESTING YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON AROUND SO FOR DUCKING SAKE GIVE ME THAT!" Sora yelled grabbing the biscuit like object and running for her life.

"WOOF WOOF GIVE THAT BACK WOOF!" Kiba yelled and barking.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"Well views... we have come to a conclusion... after doing some tests with the help of Shikamaru Nara we can officially say...

"KIBA DOES NOT EAT DOG FOOD!

"He eats...

"EATABLE DOG FOOD!" Sora yelled while putting a thumbs up for good measure.

"Hello my good friends and viewers, this is Sora Kobayashi reporting live with Shikamaru Nara... we must be very quiet for we are now entering... the danger zone..." Sora smirked while crawling very slowly around a sleeping Sakura.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled from behind the camera.

"I just want to check something," Sora smiled...

"Okay viewers," Sora held the microphone up to her own mouth and flipped her hair dramatically...

"I am going to read to you... note this is all very much real... Sakura's... diary,". Sora smiled and turned to the sleeping Sakura who awkwardly snorted in her sleep and groaned.

"Saaasukke,"

"I wonder what she's dreaming about," Sora turned her head to the right innocently.

"Sora...just keep going," Shikamaru rolled his eyes slumping over slightly so the picture showed Sora slightly lopsided.

"Dear Diary,

I have a very big problem... yesterday when I was in the cafeteria, the new girl Sayomi dumped her grape soda all over my pink crop top, it stained bright purple! It was terrible, but the worst part was... I had stuffed my shirt with tissue... and it soaked it up! Sayomi totally noticed that I stuffed my bra and I had to take some of it out! MY BOOBS WERE LOPSIDED ALL DAY! My boob size is -a but don't tell anyone it's a secret.. I am so flat chested I might need to go get surgery if I ever want a chance at getting Sasuke-kun. But I'd do it! Anything for Sasuke-kun! I had a sexy dream about him, it was very hot... but don't tell anyone its embarrassing. Speaking of embarrassing, today someone... (probably Sayomi) stole my white granny panties and hung them on the flag pole she even wrote a sign that said 'All hail fuckeras granny panties' Luckily I got there before anyone could see it, if anyone knew I wore granny panties it would ruin my reputation! I wear thongs not granny panties, but the truth is that the thongs get stuck in my vagina and it hurts! So I wear granny panties," Sora stopped talking and looked up to see the whole camera was shaking from Shikamaru laughing.

"Whoa... look at that viewers! SHIKAMARU LAUGHS!" Sora screamed.

"W-wha?" Sakura sat up a bunch of that weird green gunk all over her face and a small droll line on her chin. She had a sleep mask that read SLUT on top of it compliments of Sayomi who was in her house a few minutes before Sora.

"RUN!" Sora yelled throwing the diary at Sakura's face and running.

"Owe! I am going to have a black eye!" Sakura screamed as the two ran out of the house and crashed into a couple making out.

"Sorry- GASP! JUGO SUGETSU!" Sora gasped and stared at the two boys who were just making out minutes before they crashed.

"Don't tell anyone!" Juggo pouted.

"Yeah please we might get bullied!" Suigetsu sobbed

"I-I KNEW IT I SOO KNEW IT OMG SUIGGO FOREVER YEAH YEAH SUIGGO SUIGGO!" Sora spun around in circles around the newly couple smiling and chanting.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry it'll be our and Sayomi's little secret,"

"Sayomi?"

"Yeah didn't you know anything I knew Sayomi automatically already knows," Sora smiled.

"How..."

"She's right there," Sora pointed to her left where Sayomi magically appeared.

"When?"

"I've been here this whole time," Sayomi pouted, upset that no one had noticed her.

"Oh..." but by then Sayomi was gone again.

"Sora! You put me in charge of the camera and yet you don't even wait up for me," Shikamaru ran up to Sora out of breath and tiered from running.

"What did I miss?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Oh nothing, just this is Suigetsu and Juggo, boy shark and uh... pretty princess! THIS IS SORA KOBAYASHI SAYING TO THE NEXT VIC- I MEAN INTERVIEWEE" Sora yelled happily and skipped away followed slowly by a tired Shikamaru.

By the time Sora had finished her video the credits were rolling while playing a dramatic music.

"BREAKING NEWS!

Sasuke eats tomatoes! Kiba does NOT eat dog food he eats eatable dog food! Shikamaru... is he really the smartest student in Konoha High? Sakura... really has a lot of issues... but I guess that's not really news. Juggo is not only the bipolar adorable boy... he is also... a pretty princess! Suigetsu.. boy or shark? Neji... spy's on hinata in the shower?! Dun dun dun! Hinata... is she really as shy as she seems or is she full of Konoha's dirtiest dirt. Naruto... is his favorite food really ramen? Lee secret teacher student relationship with GAI! Gaara... his favorite food is... SALTED Tongue... ewe... Sayomi... is Sayomi... Hidan secretly in love with Pein? ONE SIDED ROMANCE! Pein... secretly a transsexual? (note: this was tested and experimented and conclusion: no he is not he is just abnormally pretty for a man) Konan is her hair naturally blue? Kisame swims in the ocean... IN THE NUDE! deidra is he really a blond! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME!

* * *

...

No one spoke a word...

"Sora," Gai stood up his head in his hands.

"hmm?" Sora woke up from her nap.

"I LOVED IT SO MUCH YOUTHFULLNESS SO MUCH DRAMA! SO MANY TEARS! IT MADE ME CRY IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL TEN OUT OF TEN! SO VERY YOUTHFUL!" Gai smiled his normal green spandex outfit shinning even brighter.

"How dare you," Sasuke growled and attempted to attack Sora but was held back by Suigetsu who was cracking up.

"TOMATO BOY!" Suigetsu laughed.

"He's not even a tomato man, he's not manly enough! He's a tomato boy!" Naruto smiled.

"Granny panties? Really Sakura?" Ino laughed.

"Thats disgusting," Sayomi spat.

"This was so weird," Pein blinked confused.

"I do not swim in the nude! Only half nude," Kisame glared at Sora.

"Define half nude?"

"I saw it Kisa-chan don't lie to me I even saw your big shark ding-a-ling!" Sora pointed a finger at Kisame.

"AND YOU! GRANNY PANTIES!" Sayomi yelled.

"FAKE BOOBIES!" Sora smiled cheering.

"Wait," Neji stood up.

"What is it Neji-chan?" Sora asked.

"...Sayomi hasn't shown her video yet," Neji blinked.

"What is your video?" Sora asked turning around realizing she had yet to see Sayomi's.

"I dunno..."

* * *

x_Playing_Sayomi's_Video_x

* * *

Key Dramatic music...

"KYAAAA!"

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT!"

"IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"AHH!"

Loud screams...

Loud noises...

CRASH BANG BOOM

"AHHHHHH"

Blood splatter..

its...

ATTACK OF THE PINK HAIRED GRANNY PANTIES!

BUM BUM BUUUMMM

A zoomed in picture of Sakura's face was projected on to the screen.

"AHHHHHH!" A horrifying scream of a lady and blood splattered once again all over the granny panties.

"SO HORRIFYING... IT KILLS YOU JUST BY LOOKING AT IT!"

"WHAT IS THIS MONSTER!"

"its...

THE GRANNY PANTIES..."

BUM BUM BUUMM

All of a sudden Pein's face appeared.

"I am here to save the day!"

It was a random picture of Pein's face but his mouth was cut off and in place were Sora's lips, she spoke in a deeper voice aka a terrible attempt at mimicking Pein.

...

"What is this?" Pein asked staring at the video.

"sh.. this is the good part!" Sora squealed holding onto the table and watching with big eyes.

...

"SAVE ME PEIN OH SAVE ME!," A picture of Itachi wearing a wig with fake tears running down his face.

"YES MY LOVE I AM COMING!" Pein hollered and rode towards the princess on his noble stead...

Hidan

"NEIGH MOTHER FUCKER NEIGH NEIGH,"

When all of a sudden...

"GAAAASHH,"

"OH NO ITS THE GRANNY PANTIES!" Itachi screamed pointing a finger at the pink haired Sakura head. The Sakura head was basically her head zoomed in, with a pair of granny panties on her head.

"GRRSHH I WILL EAT YOU PRINCESS ITACHI!" Granny Panties Sakura yelled in a deep voice (played by Kisame).

"SAVE ME PRINCE PEIN!" Itachi squealed in that awkward girly hidan voice.

"I AM COMING MY LOVE!" Sora... I mean Pein yelled.

"BOOM!"

"I AM TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT!"

"AHHH ITS...

A GAI SENSEI!"

"Muhaha I am Gai-sensei Sexy of all Sexiness this is my Granny Panties! ATTACK GRANNY PANTIES!"

"GRSH" Sakura started walking towards the Itachi princess her face had been blown up so it was bigger than Itachi.

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY PRINCESS," Pein yelled and jumped in front of the Granny Panties.

"NOOOOOOO,"

bweep

"Game over,"

"NO I WAS SO CLOSE!" Sora screamed, the camera zoomed out of the screen to see Sora playing on a x-box.

"What happen in the end?" Sayomi asked holding the fake microphone to Sora.

"Well..."

...

"NOOOOOO"

"My prince... my prince please don't die," Itachi sobbed over Pein's dead corpse.

"I'm sorry my love.. I-I love you,"

"NO! PEIN NO! YOU CAN'T NOOOO!" Itachi began to sob wildly.

BOOM

Sakura blew up.

"NOOOOOOOOOO PEIN-SAMA..."

the camera zoomed in on Itachi's face.

"I loved you too..."

BUM BUM BUMMMMM

"Its okay love... I am alive!" Pein smiled and sat up all of a sudden.

"WHHAAT?"

"Yes my love I am still alive,"

"OH MY PEIN I LOVE YOU!" Itachi threw his arms around Pein.

"I love you too Itachi-sama..." Pein sniffed and there faces began to inch closer to each other and...

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Itachi stood up Pein next to him..

"I do not approve of this movie!"

. . .

* * *

AN: R&R/No Flames even though I know it's tempting because this story is utter crap.


End file.
